mcserversminigamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Leet
Leet is a third-party server application that run servers across any mobile platform. The application supports any Minecraft version excluding betas. This application allows a person to run a server and continue it by purchasing Credits or by entering a Referral Code if starting a new server. Leet-supported servers are cloud-hosted, which means servers will always run every day unless the server owner disables it manually. Leet is managed via application in mobile. Leet-supported servers always have 128 gigabyte of memory. Leet is manageable, customizable, and has a "free trial" for seven days. Credits Credits are either obtained by entering a Referral Code, purchasing them in-app, and/or by donations by other players. The credits will either decrease or increase by either enabling or disabling Plugins, changing the maximum Player count, etc. It is very possible for the server owner to donate to his/her own server. Plugins Plugins are modifications that exist in this application. It allows the server owner to customize the experience of the server by activating Plugins. The server will automatically close for an interval if a Plugin is either enabled or disabled. However, the server has to purchase a Plugin using Credits. Here are the following Plugins: * Economy - Enables in-server currency, the creation of Admin Shops, auctions and biddings, and so much more. * WorldEdit - Enables world editing, world additions, copy and paste builds, etc * Unlimited World - Enabling this plugin will extend the world border from 1255 to infinity. * Factions - Enables Player-managed Factions and other. * Unban Items '''- Unbans items such as TNT, Water Buckets, Lava Buckets, Potatoes, Emeralds, Splash Potions, and others. * '''Always Spawn - Makes Players always spawn in the current Spawn point. * Modify Ranks - Creates exclusive permissions to ranks (e.g leaping potions for Rabbit-ranked Players) * Player Kits - Adds specific items for ranks (e.g adding diamond axes to Tank kits) * Nick Name '- Allows Players to create their own nicknames. * '''Lightning Strike '- Lightning summons where a Player logged on. * '''Clear Lag - Enables the /clearlagg command to clear entities that cause lag to the server. * Mine Reset - Allows automatic or manual Mine resetting. * Chat Filter - Enables Chat Filter which censors inappropriate words. * No Advertising - Censors other Players' server IP and Port. * More Commands - Adds more commands that are or are not in vanilla Minecraft. * AFK Kick - Automatically kicks immobile and inactive online Players after an interval. * I Control U - Mostly referred as "ICU". This allows Admins or higher ranks to control other Players' movement. * Timer Ban - Adds a timer of when to ban or unban a Player. * Blood FX - Players emit red particles that act like blood after being attacked. * Auto Door - Automatically opens any Doors in a server if a Player is contact with it. * Super Ban - Allows the server owner to ultimately ban a Player and all its aliases, IPs, and CIDs. * Inventory See - Allows Mod and higher ranks to see the inventory of a Player. * Rainbow Effect - Enables /rainbow command to make Players emit particles. External Links # https://leet.cc Category:Server Applications